The Black Smith's Son
by NeonsDeath
Summary: UsUk Young Alfred thinks about how people are cruel to each other, and especially to the black smith's son.


The Black Smith's Son

A usuk story dated in the medieval ages were young Alfred takes an interest in the son of the local black smith

Don't own hetalia or characters just the story. (tell me if i should continue)

Alfred

Alfred sat in his small house, if you could call it that at all. It was old, small, the floor was dirt, the fire place cracked and bearily intact. It did'nt matter though, Alfred was glad to have it, his mum, his dad, his house, even his cracked fireplace. He'd seen the poor condition of the black smith and his son, horrid, it always was ever since the black smith's wife passed. Only the small child of the black smith to keep things together anymore in the house. His father a horribly drunk half the time beating him, it was no secret he'd tose his son into the street if he wanted. Alfred's fist clenched why does'nt someone do something? Alfred stood, upset by the lack of concern others showed for anyone else. They did'nt even care for a small child? Alfred walked out of his house fixing his old tunic, I'll go check on the kid he's my age, why not try and make a new friend? He must be lonely right?alfred smiled, maybe i'll help him stand up for himself! I'll be the knight i've always wanted to be, i'll make a difference!

Arthur (black smith's son)

Arthur kicked and struggled to get out of his father's grip as he bruised Arthur's arms with his strength. " let me go! I've done nothing wrong! In fact i've only help you! Even after you beat me!" Arthur hissed his fist clenched, blood boiling with rage. He watched as his father grew even more aggrivated in his drunken rampage. He flung Arthur to the ground, kicking him in his stomach his chest anywhere he could. Arthur screamed in agony after his father finished leaving him in the night on the dirt. Arthur felt his muscles ache as he panted, his heart beating faster then ever his head pounding from a kick and pain all around grip him untill he slowly blacked out. But it wasn't his first or last beating. He'd grow to ecspect it.

Alfred

Alfred store in horror. He thought he might find a bruise on the kid but twatch him be beaten? He could'nt move, it started as soon as it stoped, in lest then seconds. Eventually however he shook his head, dazzed but he couldn't let the kid lay there! He looked around, nothing in sight, he turned back to the blonde bo, okay I got this, yeah okay... Alfred dashed towards the boy with heavy feet, terrified of what might happen to himself or even the boy. Once he got there Alfred looked over the boy, he was bruised but wasn't bleeding. The boy looked small broken, looked as though he just...gave up. It was a horrible sight someone so young so beaten. He also looked peaceful, as though he was glad he could finally rest. Aflred's stomach knotted, he needed to get the boy out of sight before his father returned. Alfred took a breathe and easily lifted the boy and started off towards the woods he'd know well from hunting and playing around with the other boys. He knew the perfect place to rest.

Arthur

His head pounded and mind whirrled and dazzed. Arthur's eyes slowly flutterd open, showing his breathe taking emerald green eyes as he looked around franticly. Dawn? yes it's dawn i've been alound to sleep? No this...this isn't were i was befor... "h-hey are you alright?" a voice broke the silence. Who's that? Arthur snapped his head in the direction of the voice flinching at the pain that it came with. Arthur's eyes locked with sky blue ones starring worried and currious back at him. The boy infront of him was around his age but he looked far stronger and healthier. Not to anyone's surprise. "who are you!" Arthur instantly snapped at him. The boy scratched the back of his blonde head " uh im Alfred...I uh say you unconsious and thought i'd take you to a place to rest you looked pretty hurt..." Alfred's voice a bit to loud for Arthur's liking. Arthur sighed "why were you at my home anyway git! Wanted to see the show like everyone else? huh like those boys back in the town do just for a laugh?" Arthur voice got louder as he spoke oviously angery. What will the boy say as an ecuse? Will he simply say yes?

Alfred

What? The boys were bad enough to watch the boy be beaten? For enjoyment? " What? They watch something like that and simply ignore the fact you could be hurt? Thats cruel, I'd never do a thing" Alfred sighed "honestly i heard some stories about you being beaten i thought maybe you'd want a friend...". Alfred looked at the boy he looked shocked, confused, and alittle upset, who'd blame him? "you're not here to laugh at me?..." he spoke his voice soft. Alfred felt his heart ach, how could anyone be so cruel, espacially to some one so innocent? "no, no I'd never be so cruel...I want to be you're friend, i thought maybe someone should be nice enough to try and help you..." Alfred looked at the boy closely, something in him told him that the boy he saw was something truely amazing, no one should mistreat him. "I-I don't need help... I can deal with my father on my own..." the boy looked down again. "no you can't I saw what he can do, please let me help you?" Alfred almost pleaded. The boy looked back up at him, his eyes dull with pain, "you won't... leave me...when i need someone?". Alfred just shook his head, what else could he do? "n-no i promise...will you tell me you're name?". The boy flinched "uh... yes... i'm Arthur...". Huh Alfred, Arthur, kinda sounds cool...

Alfred

Arthur looked over to Alfred, it was only a day after they met, and as promised Alfred came back. "what do you normally do?" Arthur eyed him. Alfred laughed a little " you know eveything a normal kid does". Arthur's stomach knotted. "no...i don't" he bit his lip. "what do kids do for fun?". Was he serious? Alfred looked at him "wait what do you do for fun?" Alfred saw Arthur's frown grow " I'm always busy cleaning... or trying to get some strengh back...this is the first time in a while i haven't done either. I used to shoot my bow and arrow...". Alfred gave a smile " i have my bow and arrow in the woods weres you'res?" he asked hoping to get Arthur to smile, he still hadn't seem him smile yet.. Arthur looked up at Alfred "I hid it from my father ". He keeps getting sadder and sadder! "lets go find it! like an adventure!" Alfred jumped up from his spot on a rock, followed by Arthur "uh... okay...yeah it would be nice to have in again.." Arthur had a small smile on his face but still, a smile. Alfred pulled out his bow and arrow from behind a tree " maybe we'll find something to shoot at on the way!" He smiled brightly at Arthur, they'd be friends, without a doubt.


End file.
